


Daylight [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [15]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title page for milosdinosaur's Daylight.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Daylight [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milosdinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566583) by [milosdinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur). 
  * In response to a prompt by [milosdinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
